


Brave Regulus

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Sirius and Severus Collection [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius learns what became of Regulus. A short vignette tying up a loose end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




End file.
